07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikage Celestine/Relationships
Mikage Celestine is a main character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy who wanted to become a soldier to protect his family, and was Teito's best, and only, friend. Mikage managed to pass the exam, but was unable to accomplish his dreams of becoming a soldier after helping Teito escape. He is arrested and later sent to attack Teito at the Church where he fled as a one-winged Kor. In the anime Mikage is killed by Frau while in Ghost form, but in the manga he kills himself. He is later reincarnated in the form of a Fyulong dragon called Burupya. Despite dying early in the series, Mikage remains a popular character with fans of the series, coming 3rd in the 07 Ghost popularity poll. Academy students Despite being a friendly and outgoing person that would have made friends quickly, due to his connection to Teito he did not have any other friends in the academy. Teito Klein During Teito's years at the academy Mikage was Teito's best, and only, friend- frequently caring about him, making sure he ate, trying to teach him how to smile, thanking him for saving his life, and being a very caring room mate. When Teito and Mikage first met, he first tried to shake his hand, then hug him, causing Teito to punch him out. Prolonged exposure made them good friends. Despite their greatly different personalities, Teito's pessimism and Mikage's optimism, often causing quarrels and fights, Mikage thought of Teito as his best friend. Their first meeting did not go well- with Teito slapping Mikage because the latter got too close, but Mikage worked to get Teito to open up. Mikage's personality meant that he would not treat Teito like the other students did; instead of viewing Teito as the smug sklave others did, he instead saw him as someone needing a friend. Mikage sought to include Teito in activities in the hope it would improve his attitude- ignoring Teito's reluctance, and despite facing ridicule and exclusion from the other students Mikage still remained by Teito's side. Through the fact that they were on the same team and shared a bunk in a dorm-room, Teito and Mikage eventually moved past their differences and became very close. Mikage and Teito's friendship is similar to Teito and Frau's, and the pair constantly engage in banter. While Mikage teases Teito, it is always light-hearted, and it is usually to encourage Teito to be more lively. However, while Mikage annoys Teito- he becomes annoyed and offended when others say hurtful things to his friend, and will not hesitate to defend Teito when he comes under attack, regardless of who it is. Mikage sees Teito as a member of his own family and treated him accordingly. He acted like a protective older brother, and he would cheer him up when he became sad, and defend him when others teased him, although Mikage also sometimes adopted a motherly role to Teito (e.g. making sure he ate proper meals instead of pills). His trust in his friend was unquestionable, and he believed Teito above everything else. Mikage's faith in Teito was shown when he heard Teito had been imprisoned, and Mikage was willing to sacrifice everything he worked for on a whim,Mikage gave up his dream of becoming a soldier to help Teito escape. and despite not hearing the whole story, Mikage was immediately convinced Teito was justified and helped him escape. Even when imprisoned, Mikage refused to incriminate Teito. Even though this cost him his life, Mikage bore no ill will towards Teito, and instead wished to continue to protect Teito in another life. Now unable to speak, Mikage still remains by Teito's side. At times, it is unclear whether they are simply good friends or something more. In the anime, Mikage once shared Teito's bed, and in his final moments, he said that he loves Teito. Although Mikage refers to his love for Teito with "daisuki", when Labrador refers to Mikage's love for Teito, he uses "aishiteru" which is typically only used between lovers. Also, Frau once wondered if Mikage is Teito's boyfriend. The exact nature of their relationship is left open to interpretation. Shuri Oak In the academy, Mikage did not appear to like Shuri, and there was mutual hostility between the two, brought on by the fact that Shuri verbally bullied Teito. When Shuri did this, Mikage would fight back against Shuri, although he (Mikage) seemed to take a more pacifistic approach in the manga. Later in the series, it was revealed that Mikage and Shuri were in fact playmates and friends when they were children. Shuri was shown to feel sad over Mikage's death, although he denies it when Teito says so. Barsburg Church Due to his friendly nature, Mikage quickly bonded with the Bishops and nuns of the Barsburg Church while he was recovering and they cared for him. Frau Before Mikage's death, they interacted very little. In the time spent together, Mikage and Frau got along fairly well, and shared an interest in looking at eroge magazines. Mikage appreciated Frau's attempts to make him feel welcome when he first arrived, and seemed to take an instant liking to Frau.In Kapitel 5 page 9, when Teito said Frau was "crazy", Mikage did not seem convinced. Frau himself was enraged by Ayanami's callous possession of him, showing that although they had a short interaction, Frau did care for Mikage. After his death and reincarnation, Mikage's feelings towards Frau seem mixed, as he bites and chews on him (Frau) often, but seems to enjoy riding on his head. It was Frau who found Mikage's reincarnation after his death. Hakuren Oak Seeing as Hakuren is an Oak, and Mikage previously worked for the Oaks, Mikage may have met Hakuren before, although Hakuren showed no sign of recognition when Teito told him Mikage's name. When reincarnated, Mikage took an instant liking to Hakuren, often riding on his head as a means of travel. When Mikage went on the Hawkzile race, he was separated from Hakuren and jumped into his arms when they were reunited. Although they have never been shown to know each other in the anime and manga, they seem to be friends in the side chapter Supreme Sugar 03. Mikhail Mikhail never spoke to Mikage's human form, but does display some fondness for Mikage's reincarnation. In the last chapter, Mikage's reincarnation briefly appears with the Eye of Mikhail in his mouth. Enemies Ayanami Ayanami killed Mikage for refusing to bring Teito back to the Barsburg military, and also to goad Teito into taking revenge against him (Ayanami). In manga chapter 8, Ayanami tells Hyuuga that he killed Mikage so that Teito would come to him. However, Mikage does not seem to resent Ayanami.Some of Mikage's last words to Teito were imploring him not to take revenge against the Barsburg military. Family Mikage had a good relationship with his siblings and father, who were apparently aggrieved at his death. He once described his mother as courageous ,Supreme Sugar 03 but his relationship with her is otherwise unclear. References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Relationships